La Légion Potter
by MissZabiniVolturi
Summary: "Je vengerai Harry de tous ceux qui l'ont assassiné, et ce jusqu'à la Fin. Pas seulement les mangemorts en fuite. Tous. A tout ceux qui ont précipité notre pays dans opprobre et les Ténèbres... Souvenez vous de moi." "La Légion tenait sa revanche. Ensembles, ils purgeraient le monde sorcier, pour Harry Potter."


**Résumé** : "_Je vengerai Harry de tous ceux qui l'ont assassiné, et ce jusqu'à la Fin. Pas seulement les mangemorts en fuite. Tous. Ceux qui l'ont décrié, ceux qui l'on trahi, ceux qui l'on manipulé. Et c'est pour cela que je ne peux accepter votre récompense. Ce système est corrompu, infesté de traîtres... A tout ceux qui ont précipité notre pays dans opprobre et les Ténèbres... Souvenez vous de moi_."

Elle a tout perdu, elle est vide, paraît sans vie, compte se venger. Il ne peut l'en empêcher, il ne peut pas la retenir. Alors il la suit. Il l'aime, malgré toute leur histoire. Pourront- ils se sauver mutuellement? Rien n'est moins sur.

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cette Fiction ne poursuit aucun but lucratif.

**Voici donc ma nouvelle fic, et son prologue, que je comptais être à l'origine un One Shot. Mais sans doute pas, finalement... Hermione sera légèrement OOC, mais en gardant ses principales caractéristiques. L'histoire est plus sombre que celles que j'écris d'habitude, plus novatrice. Disons que c'est une expérience! Pour la publication, c'est parfaitement aléatoire! Toutes les semaines, ou les deux semaines... A voir. Je vous laisse découvrir le pilote, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos impressions ;)**

"I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do - down on me"

* * *

Le Dossier Granger

La cérémonie de remise des récompenses de guerre. Sans doute la plus importante réalisée depuis des années. Les décorés seraient nombreux, les discours pompeux... Six mois après la guerre, tous tentaient de se remettre, d'oublier, de reprendre le cours de leurs vie. Certains n'y parvenaient tout simplement pas. Et c'était pour cette catégorie, très particulière, que cette cérémonie était une souffrance de chaque instant. Le Ministre de la Magie, nouvellement ordonné, honora les morts, puis tous les membres de l'Ordre...

Tous étaient présents. Sans exception. Hermione Granger, à la surprise de tous, était elle aussi venue. On ne l'avait plus vue depuis la guerre, depuis la mort d'Harry Potter, du Survivant. Elle vivait seule, dans un Manoir abandonné, voyageait beaucoup. On lui avait prêté une liaison avec de nombreux ex- Serpentard après son refus de la demande en mariage de Ron Weasley, sans jamais vraiment connaître la vérité. Elle souffrait en silence. Elle était vide, complètement vide. Une poupée de chiffon, les yeux assombris par le chagrin. Par la perte de son meilleur ami, de son frère, de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Par la colère éprouvée envers chaque personne présente. Et pourtant, elle était là, sous les yeux ahuris de la centaine de personnes présentes. Sur le bord de sa chaise, parfaitement droite et digne, serrant de ses mains gantés un petit sac à main noir. Elle détestait devoir être ici, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il le fallait. Elle le lui avait promis.

-J'appelle maintenant Mlle Granger !

Hermione Granger se leva de son siège, droite, les yeux rivés droit devant elle. Elle était la seule personne présente à n'être habillée que de noir, comme elle le faisait depuis la fin de la guerre. Les journaux l'appelaient La Veuve Noire. Une large capeline sombre masquait en partie son visage autrefois souriant et ses escarpins noirs claquaient sur le sol de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle tandis qu'elle montait sur l'estrade, rejoindre le récent ministre de la Magie, Kingsley, qui l'enlaça avec affection. Elle ne broncha pas, et c'est quelque peu déstabilisé qu'il continua.

-Pour votre courage, pour votre amitié, pour votre dévouement, pour ce que vous avez perdu, et pour ce que vous avez sauvé... Le Ministre est fier de vous décerner l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, ainsi que les titres et revenus attenants. Votre service à notre Nation est inestimable, Mlle Granger, et jamais le monde sorcier ne pourra vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez accompli.

Il lui tendit la plaque de verre gravée, plus haute distinction décernée par le Ministère de la Magie, qu'elle attrapa du bout des doigts, avant à son tour, de se diriger vers le micro, avec réticence. Elle regarda les visages face à elle. Lavande Brown et son petit ami, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, les sœurs Patil, la famille Weasley, sans Fred, Ginny, accompagnée de Dean Thomas, puis tous les membres de l'AD, puis leurs alliés de dernière minute Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, et Drago Malfoy. Tant d'anciens amis, amants. Ses yeux fixés dans ceux, gris clair, du Serpentard, elle ouvrit lentement la bouche. Il pria pour qu'elle renonce, mais il savait qu'elle en était incapable. Et il savait, lui, que jamais il ne pourrait la condamner pour ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Je ne vais pas vous remercier pour cette récompense. Je ne vais pas vous dire que je suis heureuse de la recevoir, ni que je ne m'y attendais pas. D'autres auraient mérité cette récompense, d'autres auraient dû la recevoir. Harry en faisait partie. Et il n'est plus là pour l'avoir. Par la faute d'hommes mauvais, intéressés, cruels, stupides. Combien l'ont véritablement soutenu ? Combien l'ont toujours aidé ? Peu. Bien peu. Combien de personnes ont elles vraiment connues celui qu'on appelle l'Elu ? Je pourrais vous dire qu'il n'a jamais voulu de ce rôle, qu'il n'a jamais voulu mourir. Mais Harry était un homme juste et bon, et sa mort...

Sa voix se brisa, mais elle reprit rapidement.

-Sa mort est la chose la plus injuste à laquelle il m'ai été donné d'assister. Car j'étais là, le jour où s'est terminé. Et il aurait été le premier, la première personne à affirmer qu'il n'y a aucun mérite à avoir tué. J'ai vu certains d'entre vous devenir des monstres, j'en suis devenu un aussi. Le seul à être resté lui même, c'était Harry. Et il est mort.

Un silence effrayant plana sur la salle.

-J'aimais Harry, je serais morte pour lui. Aujourd'hui, je regrette presque de ne pas l'être, quand je vois ceux qui l'ont tué encore en liberté. Je n'ai plus rien, à part la vengeance. Je vengerai Harry de tous ceux qui l'ont assassiné, et ce jusqu'à la Fin. Pas seulement les mangemorts en fuite. Tous. Ceux qui l'ont décrié, ceux qui l'on trahi, ceux qui l'on manipulé. Et c'est pour cela que je ne peux accepter votre récompense. Ce système est corrompu, infesté de traîtres... A tout ceux qui ont précipité notre pays dans opprobre et les Ténèbres... Souvenez vous de moi.

Elle se détourna, et traversa lentement la Salle, toujours plongée dans le silence le plus épais, jusqu'à la porte. Arrivée devant la sortie, elle se retourna lentement vers le public, et laissa tomber l'épaisse plaque de verre au sol. La gravure se brisa en mille morceaux, éclatant à ses pieds dans un bruit des plus dramatiques. Hermione Granger enfila d'énormes lunettes de soleil, porta une cigarette à ses lèvres et sortit de l'Eglise, les yeux fixés sur sa destinée. La Vengeance.

Elle transplana jusqu'au Manoir, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil antique, et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître un petit carnet, qu'elle ouvrit avec révérence. Ecrits à l'encre rouge, des centaines de noms lui sautèrent aux yeux. Tous ceux qui avaient faillis. Elle tenait sa revanche. La Légion tenait sa revanche. Ensembles, ils purgeraient le monde sorcier, pour Harry Potter.

* * *

**Alooors?! Qu'en pensez vous?!**

**MZV**


End file.
